I Miss You
by Cat and NCIS Obsessed
Summary: TIVA Songfic. Post Judgement Day. Tony misses Ziva and the song on the radio doesn't help.


(I miss you miss you)

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS or I Miss You (by Blink 182) I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer would I? Yeah I now sneaky right.**

**A/N The song words are the things in the apostrophes **

Ziva had left for Israel as Leon had instructed and Tony missed her, he missed the essence of her, he missed everything about her. He sat in his apartment and decided to turn on the radio for the first time since? He couldn't remember but he just didn't want to watch a movie.

'I miss you miss you' The creepy tone that was barely audible unless you had the radio turned up high to tune out your thoughts as Tony did. The radio said it, he missed her.

'Hello there the angel from my nightmare' She was his angel, she was in his dreams.

'The shadow in background of the morgue' She always seemed to be there, like a shadow.

'The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want' He would do anything for her, live any life she wanted.

'Where you can always find me' She would be able to find him Ziva could do anything.

'And we'll have Halloween on Christmas' Ziva didn't celebrate Christmas, maybe she'd like Halloween.

'And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends' This would never have to end after all Gibbs' rules didn't apply they weren't in his team anymore they could live the life they wanted, but he needed her back.

'I miss you miss you

I miss you miss you' "Oh Ziva, I miss you more than you could imagine!" He shouted.

'Where are you and I'm so sorry' Where was Ziva, he knew where and why she wasn't there but it didn't help, it wasn't her fault why did he blame her. I'm sorry he thought to himself but he quickly dismissed the thought after all if there was one thing he'd learnt from Gibbs it was that apologizing is a sign of weakness and it wasn't her fault it was _Assistant Director Vance's_, but he was now Director, _a director_ Tony was going to be on a ship for the next, he thought _the_ director never said.

'I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight' He would stay awake for the rest of his life if that's what Ziva wanted, she was his favourite thing to dream about anyway.

'I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time' The thought that she wasn't there, it haunted him, it made his stomach turn, his bile stir, his heart hurt every time he thought about it.

'And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders' Ziva was a tomboy he liked that about her, she wasn't afraid to get dirty.

'Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you' Why didn't he call her? Why didn't he tell her how he felt, he was so stupid.

'And hear your voice of treason' Her voice, so calming her exotic accent, so different and yet beautiful, just like her.

'Will you come home and stop this pain tonight' Come home, he thought, he prayed, come home and, the song said it for him.  
'Stop this pain tonight'

'Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head

I miss you miss you' NO! She would never be just a voice she was so much more.

'Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head

I miss you miss you' No waste your time on me.

'Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head

I miss you miss you' I could waste all of my time with you but I wouldn't be wasting it.

'Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head

I miss you miss you' Waste, they never wasted time when they were together.

'Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head

I miss you miss you' Maybe the song was right, did he deserve Ziva, she was so...so perfect and he, he was a new girlfriend each week man.

'Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head

I miss you miss you' Your voice, inside my head, I miss you.

Tony had never heard this song before but he could tell what the words were going to be and he sang along with them, only one person in his mind...

'I miss you miss you

I miss you miss you

I miss you miss you'

The music faded away and Tony was once again alone in silence with nothing but his thoughts, his thoughts of _her_ and how much he missed her.

"I miss you." He whispered into the nothingness of his surroundings.

"I miss you."

He looked at the door thinking he'd heard someone, hoping that he'd heard _her_ but alas he was alone in the cold silence that was his home.


End file.
